


Union Confusion

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Meeting, Union, first union meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First union meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Union Confusion

“We now call the first meeting of the Newsies of New York union!” Jack yelled from the table he stood on in Medda’s theatre.

The crowd cheered.

"I am calling this meeting to a start."

Davey, sitting at the table, raised his hand. "Actually..."

Jack turned and looked down. "Yeah?"

Davey pointed to a note on the table in front of him. "You're calling to order."

"Yeah, that." Jack turned around and clasped his hands together. "Who has something to-"

"Actually..."

"What?" Jack said over his shoulder.

"First, I call role of all officers."

"Fine." Jack crossed his arms but stayed standing.

Davey picked up one of his papers from the stack on the table and stood. "President?"

"Here," said jack.

"Secretary," said Davey, "... here. Vice President?"

"Here," said Crutchie, sitting on the table near Davey.

"Treasurer?"

"Hey," said Finch from where he sat on the other side of the table.

"Press consultant?"

"Present." Katherine stood beside the table.

Davey sat down and made note of the attendance. "I would now read the last meeting's minutes, but there was no last meeting." He looked at another piece of paper. "Treasurer Finch will now announce the budget."

Finch cleared his throat. "Seven dollars." Everyone in the room nodded to each other in approval. "Thanks all who paid their fee, a list of those who haven't is gonna be posted as a reminder."

Davey coughed. When Finch looked at him, he made a cutting gesture in front of his throat.

Finch looked back to the crowd. "Scratch that."

"Thank you, Treasurer Finch." Davey checked something off. "Press Consultant Plumber, do you have any announcements?"

Katherine stood straighter and stepped forward. "No." She stepped back.

"Thank you. Vice President?"

"Thank you, Secretary Dave." Crutchie looked out to the audience. "If jack dies or messes up I become president. Just reminding you all."

"Thank you Vice President Crutchie."

Crutchie leaned closer and whispered, "Last name's Morris, but you're new so you get off this time."

Davey looked at him for a moment. "Right, yeah, okay, sorry, thank you, Vice president Morris." He checked a few things off his list. "Now, anyone with a suggestion for this union's further course of action is to put up their hand and I will record what everyone says." He leaned over to Katherine. "Where's the typewriter?"

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "The what?"

"I asked you to bring your typewriter."

She shook her head."No you didn't, Davey." 

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I don't have it."

"Well, what do I do?"

Katherine winced for his sake. "Take notes by hand?"

"Right." Davey looked out to the raised hands of every Newsie in the theatre.


End file.
